1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the remote control of electrical appliances. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to remotely identifying and controlling powering of electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many households and commercial buildings, multiple appliances may be plugged into power outlets, some of which may not require persistent power at all times. Power consumption is a major cost of households and enterprises, and therefore it is necessary to make sure appliances are switched off when not in use. However, it is time consuming to manually walk around buildings, especially large structures, and switch off some or all appliances. Additionally, in some cases, a power supply to an appliance may not be easily or readily accessible to switch off manually.